


Don't Know If You Love Me Or If You Want Me Dead

by Smellyfeet04



Category: Original Work
Genre: ..........or is it....., Everyone Thinks They're Together, and then everything's good :), and then he dies..., and then they end up becoming freinds, because the old bestfriend was a prick, but really they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellyfeet04/pseuds/Smellyfeet04
Summary: I have nothing left to say...
Kudos: 2





	Don't Know If You Love Me Or If You Want Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley5494](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/gifts).



> Shoutout to the wonderfully amazing Smiley5494, she helped me with almost every idea that made up these chapters and my ideas would be garble without her help. Love you loads!!!  
> Ps. sorry about the short ass chapter.

_March 10th_

_‘My dear Charlotte, In the past week I have received nothing but silence from you. Four times I have written to you regarding our dear sister. Four times my letters have gone unanswered. I am beginning to wonder whether you have been receiving these, or if they have been kept from you by your keeper. But alas, you are my last hope, so I must remain in high spirits that you will return home._

_Since my last letter to you, our sister has managed to land herself in even deeper trouble with the likes of Jonathan White. Their battles for turf have escalated significantly, I fear that one of them may soon involve us. I can only pray that I can intervene before something irreversible happens._

_On another note, Mr Starrick has continued to insist on me helping our spiteful sister with financing her extravagant heists. I refuse, for obvious reasons, and I have surprisingly started to enjoy the simple life of a banker. However there is always something missing without the unsaid connection of ones twin. I do miss you dearly little sister and hope to see you for family dinner on Friday with a perfectly iced chocolate cake as usual, and I sincerely hope you are well and safe._

_Kind regards from your worried brother Charlie J. Thompson’_

I balled my fists, tears spilling out emerald eyes and down my face as I once more glance at her lifeless body, waiting for her to do something. Wanting so desperately for her to move, jump, scream at me, anything that would prove that my little sister was alive and that this was one of her elaborate pranks that would always end in us yelling at each other. But her body remained motionless, still as a statue. The hopeful feeling that swelled in my chest, even if only for a moment, was forever lost. Well my gracious Charlotte, our kind brother was right about one thing. These letters were never reaching you.


End file.
